the born on Hollow Bastion 1
by king of koopas
Summary: Maléfica a llegado a Radiant Garden para buscar a las siete princesas del corazón, mientras aurora esta en Travese town junto al prícnipe Felipe buscado que hacer luego de la destruccion de su mundo


Kingdom

Hearts

Dark Hearts Chronicles The born of Hollow Bastion I Necesito un lugar donde poder cultivar este poder – pensó Maléfica – mi castillo se perdió junto con mi mundo, me he quedado sin hogar. Sola en la oscuridad, Maléfica no sabia que hacer, durante la invasión de esas extrañas criaturas a su mundo consiguió atrapar a una, pero la perdió en la oscuridad, aun así consiguió dominar su poder pero nunca pensó en salvar su mundo, lo odiaba, después de resucitar luego de su encuentro con el príncipe Felipe comenzó a odiar mas y mas a ese mundo. Sin embargo su nuevo poder no conseguía sacarla de ese abismo oscuro que la rodeaba, estaba sola y desorientada, y perdía las esperanzas, hasta que una voz susurró en sus oídos. yo soy tu esperanza ¿Quién eres? – Maléfica nunca perdió su auto control, su voz era calmada Yo, soy quien te ha otorgado tus recientes poderes. 

Maléfica fue transportada a un lugar que conservaba su corazón, estaba en un valle de piedras azules. Frente a ella no muy a lo lejos se erguía un Bastión, una fortaleza.

¿Dónde estoy? – seguía calmada

Este mundo será tu guarida ahora, tienes el poder de controlar a los heartless, debes usarlo para encontrar la llave a Kingdom hearts – volvió a susurrar la voz

Este poder, es enorme, ahora puedo sentirlo – la voz se torno ambiciosa

Eso es, siéntelo, úsalo. Ahora escúchame bien, en esa fortaleza vivía un hombre llamado Ansem el sabio...

¿Vivía dices?

Sí, su locura lo empujo a buscar el secreto de los heartless, pero se perdió en su oscuridad, ahora su hogar esta hueco, sin corazones, sin un motivo de existencia.

¿ Que debo hacer?

Debes de traer hacia este lugar a las siete princesas del corazón.

¿ Princesas del corazón?

Sí, son princesas puras de corazón, tan puros que sus corazones juntos pueden abrir la puerta hacia la oscuridad.

¿ Pero como sabré quienes son?

Un corazón tan puro no es tan difícil de encontrar.

Aurora – ese nombre se le vino a la cabeza enseguida, sin tener siquiera que meditarlo- ella debe de ser una princesa del corazón, pero, nuestro mundo a desaparecido – ahora deseaba no haber salvado ese miserable mundo-

Ha muerto, no ha desaparecido, tu mundo murió cuando su corazón fue alcanzado por los heartless – repuso la voz –

¿ Cómo la encontrare?, ni siquiera sé si ah sobrevivido

ella esta viva, las respuestas a tus preguntas están en esa fortaleza-

Todo lo que me has dicho es algo muy, digámoslo así, impresionante, pero aun no sé tu nombre.

Sabia que algún día preguntarías, mi nombre es Xehanort

No hace falta que diga el mío.

Claro que no, ya tienes tus indicaciones y pued...

¿Aun no me dices que beneficios consigo de esto?

La posibilidad de vivir para siempre, de encontrar la sabiduría de todo un universo, entre otras, ¿acaso eso es poco?

Para mí sí

¿Qué dices?- la voz que antes era un suave murmullo ahora estaba exaltada-

No te necesito, ya me diste las claves para lograr mis objetivos, me diste poderes nuevos y todo así como así, ni siquiera preguntaste si yo estaba de acuerdo, bueno no lo estoy, aun así ocupare los dotes que me has regalado, pero no para lo que dices, no, los ocupare – la voz de Maléfica por fin revelaba sus verdaderas intenciones- para acabarte.

Eso crees – una risa oscura y controlada nació de la voz sin cuerpo- yo sabría que tu Maléfica me traicionarías, al igual como ya lo has hecho con otros, pero no creas que te quitare tu poderes – la bruja comenzó a buscar el origen de la voz – te has salvado esta vez, pero no debes decir mi nombre a nadie, ni contarle esto a nadie, sino tus preciados poderes desaparecerán con tu alma- luego la voz dejo de expresarse y Maléfica quedo sola, con la mirada fija en esa fortaleza, hacia allí encamino sus pasos-

La fortaleza estaba rodeada de agua, un agua azul y transparente. La fortaleza no tenía nada fuera de lo común – necesariamente necesita algunos cambios – pensó la bruja. Esta miraba el agua detenidamente, sus amarillentos ojos estaba fijos en esas aguas, sus ojos la penetraban, la observaban. Su mirada produjo un efecto sobre esas apacibles aguas, ellas comenzaron a abrirse, dejando un camino entre estas, un camino permanente. Luego la bruja alzó la mirada y la dirigió a un grupo de ruinas que estaba a un lado de la imponente fortaleza, ellas formaron una especie de "puente" flotante entre la estructura y Maléfica, una roca se acercó a ella y la cruzo hacia su nuevo hogar.

Ya dentro, buscó enseguida un lugar que pudiera contener las incógnitas del paradero de Aurora y las otras princesas del corazón. Por suerte encontró la biblioteca, enseguida se dirigió a las enormes estanterías. Estaba hambrienta de conocimiento, de respuestas, y de la búsqueda de más poder, allí se llevo meses, estudiando cada libro, tragando cada palabra. Le parecía increíble que los demás habitantes de este mundo no supieran de su presencia en esa desolada fortaleza, pronto dejo de pensar en eso y se enfoco en sus estudios. Todo lo que leía no le servia de nada, Hasta que un día encontró lo que buscaba. Historia de Traverse Town ojeó Maléfica en la portada del empolvado libro, sin tomarle mucho interés lo abrió, y comenzó a leer, sus ojos encontraron la respuesta, y leyó en voz alta – los seres perdidos en el caos luego del fin del mundo llegan a esta ciudad, empujados por el destino, para buscarse una nueva vida-. Aurora, ese nombre le azotó la cabeza otra vez, luego de meses de tener ese nombre controlado volvió, con más fuerza que antes – ella debe de estar allí, ¿pero como llegar hasta allá? - se dijo - ¡claro! – Exclamó – este poder puede llevarme hacia ella – sin motivo alguno un portal negro como la noche nació en la tranquila biblioteca.

La noche coronada de estrellas alumbraba a la real pareja, Traverse Town siempre fue considerado un pueblo tranquilo, con gente muy alegre y una vida nocturna tan igual como sí fuera de día.

Aurora y su ahora marido el príncipe Felipe paseaban por las iluminadas calles del segundo distrito del ya mencionado mundo.

Espero que nuestros padres estén bien Felipe – Aurora estaba preocupada y melancólica-

No te preocupes amor, ellos están bien, saben cuidarse – respondió Felipe con amabilidad y una radiante sonrisa en la boca –

Tienes razón, ellos están bien, lo presiento

Ahora debemos preocuparnos en buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche

¿Que tal el hotel de enfrente? – respondió a modo de burla una voz externa a la pareja, ellos giraron sobre sus talones para dirigir sus miradas a aquel personaje-

Disculpe el atrevimiento – Aurora era muy educada y se tomaba su tiempo para seleccionar cada palabra- pero me preguntaba ¿quién es usted? - esa pregunta fue auriculada de tal forma que no sonara ofensiva -

¿Yo?, ¿Yo? – la persona de gracioso aspecto comenzó a alterarse con la pregunta-

si, usted – Felipe dirigió una mirada inquisidora al ser de enorme sombrero verde y blanco pelo -

Disculpe usted a esta criatura – una nueva voz interrumpía la conversación, una muchacha alta, de tez blanca y hermosos ojos azules se acerco al reciente matrimonio- él es él sombrerero loco, debe usted disculparlo como usted supondrá esta – bajo la voz y se acerco a la pareja para susurrar- loco, y yo, soy Arwen Undomiel

Encantada de conocerla – respondió cordialmente Aurora-

Disculpe – se dirigió Felipe a Arwen quien sostenía al sombrerero apretado junto a ella- pero ¿ qué es este lugar?

¿Acaban de llegar?- pregunto la Elfa a lo que la pareja asintió – en ese caso, debo decirles todo – respiró profundamente y comenzó a informar – esta ciudad se llama Traverse Town, aquí llega la gente que perdió su mundo y se pierde en el caos.

¿Ustedes perdieron sus mundos? – pregunto el príncipe azul-

¿Yo?, ¿Yo?, ¿Yo? – comenzó a preguntar alegremente el sombrerero- yo no

¿Entonces como llegaste hasta aquí? – preguntó Aurora

no lo sé – contesto la burlona voz del extraño sujeto –

Él llegó un día sin mayor aviso – comento la Elfa - junto a él no apareció nadie más, según cuenta él– Arwen dirigió su mirada a Aurora- la reina de su mundo lo expulso.

¿ Por qué? – se atrevió a preguntar Felipe-

Me negué a celebrar su cumpleaños – respondió de forma muy brusca el sombrerero- era eso o que me cortaran la cabeza, yo solo celebro no cumpleaños, es un insulto celebrar el día en que te pones mas viejo.

Pobre criaturita – comento la Flamante princesa- ¿ y tu Arwen perdiste tu mundo?

Por desgracia si – la Elfa de pronto se torno triste y perdió el resplandor que la acompañaba- perdí en el caos a mi amor, aun lo busco, se llama Aragon. nunca pierdo la esperanza de que algún día lo encontrare, y sé que el también me busca a mí – volvió a recuperar esa energía que la rodeaba, su cara volvió a ser radiante y más hermosa que nunca- bueno ya es hora de dormir, si buscan un lugar donde pasar la noche el hotel de enfrente esta siempre disponible, yo duermo allí, si gustan puedo acompañarlos hasta el.

Arwen le señalo al sombrerero que volviera a su tienda, esta ubicada en ese mismo distrito frente al hotel. Este entró a su comercio y de allí no se movió. Luego la Elfa acompaño al matrimonio hasta dentro del hotel, ellos le invitaron a seguir conversando, y así hablaron con ella sobre mas historias de este pueblito.

La noche se apodero del apacible pueblo, la gente acostumbrada a la vida nocturna comenzó salir de su hogar para ir de compras, festejar, o solo pasear. Pero esa noche llegó un mal que atropello la paz que reinaba, era ella, Maléfica, buscando a su presa como un lobo, dispuesta a todo por encontrarla. Comenzó a interrogar a cada uno de los habitantes, pero nadie sabia quien era ella, así siguió, hasta que entro en la tienda de sombreros frente al hotel en el segundo distrito.

La Bruja ahora se dirigió hacia el hotel, tal como le indico el sombrerero – que criatura más asustadiza – pensaba la bruja mientras encaminaba sus pasos – no opuso resistencia, apenas le pregunte soltó la respuesta, que triste criatura es aquella que no puede guardar nada, que su miedo lo controla y lo derroca hacia la traición y a un auto sabotaje de sus sentimientos hacia los demás – luego calló, estaba frente a las puertas del hotel, a unos pasos de su prometedor futuro y la gloria eterna.

Entró sin pensarlo, la recepción estaba vacía, no sabia que habitación registrar, son muchas pensó, luego se le ocurrió ocupar sus nuevos poderes, necesitaba ayuda, y llegó.

Junto a la bruja las sombras se posaron y del dolor de miles de almas nacieron los Heartless, eran negros, con antenas y unos ojos amarillos sedientos de dolor y angustias. Sus nombres rebotaron en la mente de Maléfica – Shadow- pronuncio ese nombre en voz baja y luego les ordeno iniciar la cacería.

Ellos registraron cada habitación del hotel, ningún centímetro se escapo de sus amarillentos ojos, las habitaciones corrompidas por las presencias de los seres comenzaron a incomodar a la gente, pero su pánico se desbordó cuando esas criaturitas tan tranquilas en un principio comenzaban a quitarles los corazones a los compañeros de habitación, entonces y solo con este echo la gente comenzaba a correr despavoridas fuera de su habitación solamente para encontrarse con que no eran los únicos.

La gente que corría pasaba junto a Maléfica, ella tranquila seguía su paso sin dudar un paso, entre la gente buscaba a Aurora, la gente seguía corriendo y no lograba ver a su preciada princesa del corazón, comenzó a perder las esperanzas, hasta que por fin la vio.

Felipe Corría con su espada en mano, mientras la Elfa y la princesa seguían sus pasos de cerca, el príncipe limpiaba el camino de aquellas negras criaturas, permitiendo un rápido escape, pero aquel noble intento se vio frustrado cuando se cruzo con su peor pesadilla.

¿Vais a alguna parte príncipe? – las palabras de Maléfica eran veneno para los oídos de Felipe-

pe... pero tú estas muerta – tartamudeó el príncipe

La oscuridad puede hacer lo impensable –indicó la bruja – ahora a lo que vine, quiero que me entregues a Aurora.

¡Nunca! – Felipe tomó una posición defensiva, listo para todas las artimañas y magias de la bruja –

entonces pagaras tu falta de visión con tu vida

¡No¡, llévame – irrumpió Aurora mientras se colocaba frente a la bruja bloqueando a Felipe - te imploro que no le hagas daño

la bruja rompió a reír, su cruel tono de risa mezclaba crueldad con una felicidad impensable para ella, Felipe se aprovechó de la situación e intento clavarle su espada en el pecho de la malvada mujer, pero ella desvió el golpe con su bastón y golpeo en la cara al príncipe con su punta opuesta. Luego apuntó con la esfera de su bastón al héroe e invocó a las llamas verdes del infierno, ellas devoraron al príncipe en segundos dejando solo cenizas de lo que antes era un hombre. Aurora rompió al llanto, la bruja le agarro un brazo mientras un portal las desaparecía a ambas. Arwen no tenía la menor idea de cómo reaccionar, estaba sola, su amor Aragon estaba perdido, o peor muerto, solo quedaba ese extraño hombre con un enorme sombrero, que no le agradaba a nadie por su imprudencia, brusquedad y su increíble locura, entonces la Elfa decido partir en busca del dueño de su corazón, y no pararía hasta encontrarlo vivo o muerto. Miró hacia el horizonte y encamino sus pasos hacia su oculto futuro.


End file.
